1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hot water tank construction and to a new electrically operated heating element construction therefor as well as to a new method of making the new hot water tank construction and to a new method of making the new electrically operated heating element.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrically operated heating element construction for a hot water tank that has an internally threaded opening means in a wall means thereof, the construction comprising a heating element and an externally threaded fitting for threading into the opening means of the tank, the heating element comprising an outer metallic tubular sheath and an inner conductive heater wire means insulated from said sheath, the fitting comprising polymeric material, the construction comprising electrical resistance means electrically interconnected to the sheath and being adapted to electrically interconnect the sheath to the wall means of the tank, the electrical resistance means comprising an electrical resistance element having electrical lead means that electrically interconnects one end of the resistance element to the sheath of the heating element and having electrical lead means that is adapted to electrically interconnect the other end of the resistance element to the wall means of the tank.
It is also known to provide an electrically operated heating element construction for a hot water tank that has an internally threaded opening means in a wall means thereof, the construction comprising a heating element and an externally threaded fitting for threading into the opening means of the tank, the heating element comprising an outer metallic tubular sheath and an inner conductive heater wire means insulated from the sheath, the fitting comprising polymeric material, the fitting being made separate from the heating element and thereafter being assembled therewith. For example, see the previous paragraph for such a prior known electrically operated heating element construction.